wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikita Bulgakov
GENERAL Birth Name: Nikita Bulgakov Nickname/Alias: Amelia, Rita, Mute, Number 6, Pickles, Lola, Boris, Valerie, Natalia, Jane Doe- among many other things. Race: Human, as far as she knows Age: 15-18 years old Gender: Female Occupation: Runaway Birthplace: Tula Russia Current Location: Moscow Russia Family Relations: Father, mother and brothers living in Moscow. Weapon: None. No weaponry skills. Other Items Owned: The clothes on her back. BACKGROUND Personality: Mute- somewhere along the line she just stopped talking. She is typically weak; and smiles when she is being yelled at or hurt. But she has no shame either, and will do what she thinks needs to be done to survive. Lacks modesty, although is a bit naive to 'arts of seduction'. She steals quite frequently, and although she doesn't speak, can be misleading in order to gain things from others. If she's caught stealing, it doesn't phase her, and she acts nonchalant like nothing happened, like she didn't do anything wrong. The words and variations of 'mama' and 'papa' have bad connotations with her and she reacts violently and negatively to hearing them if someone claims they want to take her in. If frightened, she may try to physically attack, but goes limp if the opposer is quite obviously stronger (which is often the case). She's mildly superstitious, but otherwise believes in no god, only that people need to fend for themselves to survive. History: Nikita was born the unwanted daughter of a working class Russian couple. Her father and mother were cruel to her and treated her like a lowly animal, encouraging her brothers to do the same. She became the scapegoat for the entire family and was abused relentlessly. However, many of the things she witnessed in her past have been repressed in Nikita's mind; and only in certain situations or after hearing certain words do flashes of memories return to her. Her silence and refusal of words started shortly before she was sent to a foster home around the age of 11. Her stubborn silence has frustrated the foster care aids in their search for details of her past, but she remains quiet, not even to state her name, which has given her many nicknames as people try to reach out. She was adopted twice for brief intervals, but the arrangements did not seem to work out, and she was sent both times back to the Home. Fears: Small spaces, large dogs, sometimes the dark. Strengths: Durability, repression of bad memories. Weaknesses: Physical aggression toward her. Likes: Pickles, warm and dry clothes or blankets, silence (most of the time). Dislikes: People, the sound of crying (fear, sadness, anger, etc.) APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Look at signature. Hazel eyes, dark hair buzzed close to her scalp. Clothing: Whatever is around, usually doesn't fit properly, and/or has holes and rips in it. Build: Pale skin. Boney figure, almost scrawny. 5 feet 5 inches tall, 105-110 pounds in mass. Marks/Scars: All over. Most notably two white 'claws' on back of neck at the bottom of the skull. Light scar at hairline above right eye. Arms and legs have various scars from cuts and burns; among others. Role play Sample: Do I really have to do this??? Category:Characters Category:Humans